30 day OTP Challenge
by soulxrdh24
Summary: This is a thirty day OTP challenge. I hope you guys like all of my stories :) My pairing is Franada 3
1. Holding Hands

**Authors note: I do not own Hetalia**

**This is a 30 day OTP Challenge. Day one was holding hands. I hope you guys like it :)**

**I will try to keep updated. It may be a few days between updates.**

* * *

France walked up to Canada's door with a bouquet of red mums. Tonight was Thursday, date night for the boys. He rang the doorbell and patiently waited for his partner to answer the door.

The timid blonde inside ran to answer the door, "Hey France," he peaked out the door trying to hide the fact that he was in sweatpants and a t-shirt, completely unprepared for their date. "Would you… Umm…" He looked down, "Would you mind if we stayed in tonight? It was a really long day at the café and,"

The Frenchman kissed the other softly and stepped in the door, "Of course love. What do you feel up to doing?"

"We could do dinner and a movie if you want," the smaller Canadian looked up at his boyfriend.

"That sounds like a plan," he smiled, "Do you want me to cook something dear so that you can rest?" He asked walking toward the kitchen.

Canada ran in front of him, "No, I want to cook for you. Plus it'll keep me awake and keep me moving."

The Frenchman chuckled and ruffled the smaller blonde's hair, "Alright I'll let you take care of dinner." He went to the living room and turned the television on.

Canada went to the kitchen taking the flowers France had brought him and putting them in a vase before starting on dinner.

About an hour went by before he came out, set the table and brought out the food. He called out to his boyfriend in the living room, "Love dinner is ready. Now," he started as France walked into the dining room, "It's nothing extravagant but at least it's something right?" He smiled shyly his face heating up.

France surveyed the food and was pleasantly surprised that, even being as tired as he was Canada had been able to manage this meal. There was spaghetti topped with chicken and garlic bread on the side.

"It looks amazing," he leaned down and kissed the top of the others head. Canada had France's favorite wine set out on the table and two wine glasses. France poured each of them a small amount as they began to eat.

"You did a fantastic job! This is delicious," France said taking another bite of his food savoring each bite.

After they had finished eating they cleaned up then went to the living room to start their movie. "Did you have any movies in mind?" France asked looking through the younger blondes movies.

"Not really… Ummm… Could we watch a super hero movie? I've kind of been in the mood for one of those recently," he said kneeling next to his boyfriend.

France laughed lightly, "Alfred was over recently wasn't he?" He smiled at the other looking slightly amused. Canada was always in the mood for super hero movies when his brother had come to visit.

Canada smiled up at the other male, "Yeah he came up for a visit last week and stayed for a few days," he grabbed one of his Super Man movies, "Is this alright?" He held it up for the other to see. He nodded and the smaller blonde popped it in then they went to sit down and watch the movie.

Canada curled into France's side and the older blonde interlaced their fingers as the movie started and he held his boyfriend close.

By the end of the movie Canada had fallen asleep against the Frenchman. The older blonde picked up his boyfriend, carried him to bed and laid him down. Before he could walk away Canada reached for his hand, "Stay with me, please."

France smiled down at the younger Canadian and crawled into bed with him. He interlaced their fingers and let the smaller male curl into his chest. He kissed his forehead, "Good night Canada, I love you."

"Good night, I love you too France," Canada said softly and nuzzled into the others chest before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Cuddling

Matthew walked into his house, alone, again, and sighed, "One more day… He'll be home tomorrow." His boyfriend, Francis, had been gone away on a business trip all month.

They had originally planned for Matthew to pick him up at the airport, but plans had changed when his boss had scheduled for him to meet a client late that day. He went to their room and grabbed his things for his shower.

He started the water and stepped into the steaming water. It ran down his body and he let his violet eyes shut. Thoughts of his lover raced through his mind as he let the water rinse away the stresses of his day.

As he stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist he heard his phone going off in the living room. He ran as fast as he could hearing the familiar love song Francis had set as his ringtone on his phone.

"Hello," he panted, he'd reached the phone just in time.

The Frenchman on the other end laughed lightly, "Mon amour you sound out of breath, what happened?"

The younger male laughed lightly as well running his fingers through his wet hair, "You called just as I was getting out of the shower and my phone was in the living room. I miss you," he smiled lightly and walked back toward the bathroom with his phone.

"I miss you too. I'm looking forward to coming home to you tomorrow." The Frenchman paused for a moment, "How was your day at work?"

"It's been a long day, well month, without you hear to come home to." Matthew's face fell thinking of all of his lonely nights that month.

"I know it seemed like this month would never end. Did we ever decide what we were going to do since you can't make it to the airport tomorrow?"

"Well we could always meet up at the house once I've gotten off work," he suggested pain evident in his voice. He hated the fact that he couldn't go pick him up.

"Actually," he thought for a moment. It would be the first time he'd seen his boyfriend in a month, "I was thinking maybe we could do something special. Nothing too extravagant but just special." He hoped his boyfriend would feel up to it.

Matthew's eyes lit up and slight excitement was evident in his voice, "Really? What did you have in mind?"

"Do you remember that little park on the outskirts of town? The one with the board walk overlooking the lake?"

"Yes of course."

"I was thinking," the Frenchman said hopefully, "Maybe we could meet up there and maybe have some dinner before we go home?"

Matthew thought about the idea. It sounded wonderful, "I love it," he leaned against the counter top in the bathroom, towel still wrapped tight around his waist.

"Great," the Frenchman said happily, "I'll see you tomorrow night then my love."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night I love you."

"Good night I love you too"

The boys hung up and Matthew finished getting ready for bed with a smile painted on his face, "One more night."

Matthew ran from his office building and toward his car. His meeting had lasted longer than expected and he just knew he'd be late. He stopped off at a Chinese restaurant and picked up take out before speeding to the park.

When he got there he ran toward the board walk hoping his boyfriend would still be there, but there was no sign of the Frenchman anywhere. His spirits fell and he sat on a nearby bench burying his face in his hands.

"Matthew!" He heard a familiar voice in the distant call out, "Matthew I'm here!"

His head snapped up and toward the direction of the voice. There stood his gorgeous boyfriend. His blonde hair pulled back, his dark blue shirt and black pants neatly pressed. He had a bouquet of lilies in his hand and he stood there smiling.

The smaller blonde jumped up and ran to him quickly. Tears streamed down his face as he wrapped his boyfriend in a tight hug. "God I missed you so much!"

Francis wrapped his arms around the smaller male and held him tight, "I missed you too Matthew." He nuzzled into his soft hair and then lifted his head to kiss him softly.

"Are you hungry?" Matthew asked as they walked back to the bench he'd previously been sitting at.

"Starving actually," he laughed holding his lover close. He saw the bag of Chinese food in front of the bench and kissed the top of Matthew's head. "Look at you. You have dinner already."

"I'm sorry it's not anything special or impressive. I was rushing to get here," his face was a dusty pink now.

"Mattie it's great," he sat down and pulled the smaller male into his side. Matthew reached down and grabbed the food.

As they ate the sun began to set and Francis pulled him closer, "I'm so glad to be home where I can hold you." He buried his face in the others hair once more.

Matthew nuzzled into his side and smiled breathing in his familiar scent, "I'm glad to have you home."

The sun continued to set as the couple held one another. Not wanting to let go. Wishing they could stay in this blissful moment forever.


End file.
